


I melt with you

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: FistingLots of “Fuck you, Harrington!” and “Don’t expect me to bend over like some fuckin bitch!” later, Billy still ended up with three fingers up his ass and coming all over himself. Must be those goddamn puppy eyes and the fucking the sweet-talking.Steve knew exactly, which buttons he needed to push. That bastard.





	I melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobic slurs.

When they first started fucking, everything was an argument. It took them both a while to figure out that going belly-up for the other one wasn’t a surrender of any form. Still, especially Billy did have a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he actually liked it, liked feeling Steve so deep inside him that he had to worry about not being able to walk straight afterward. 

It was one thing to take a dick though and a whole other subject to having Steve fingerbang him for hours, like some chick. 

Lots of “Fuck you, Harrington!” and “Don’t expect me to bend over like some fuckin bitch!” later, Billy still ended up with three fingers in his ass and coming all over himself. Must be those goddamn puppy eyes and the fucking the sweet-talking. 

Steve knew exactly, which buttons he needed to push. That bastard. 

And Billy? In the end, he always spread his legs eagerly and allowed the other boy to get yet another orgasm out of him. Allowed him to have his sweet sweet way. And Harrington always did.

Now Billy is laying on the soft bedsheets in Steve’s home, way more comfortable than his own. He’s completely naked. 

Steve is standing on the side of the bed, rummaging in the drawer and pulling out a half-filled bottle of lube. He’s still dressed, somehow always manages to get Billy naked first. Not that Billy didn’t like it but, on some days, he still worries about power imbalances, worries about being the weak one, being the sissy, the faggot, his father always called him. The good thing is that Steve never left him a lot of time to think about that.

“You’re getting your tan back,” Steve says now, breaking the silence.

Billy smiles and lets his head lull to the side to face him. “Benefit of working outside.”

“Could think of a few more benefits.”

“Yeah?”

Steve sits down on the edge of the bed, gets his palm on Billy’s thigh and kneads over the soft flesh. 

Billy’s eyes fall shut for a second and he tries not to let out some fucking purr because Harrington’s touching him.

“I think most of Hawkins’ population would actually agree that the general poolside view has greatly improved since you took the job.”

Billy grins, tongue darting out. “I wouldn’t say most of them.”

Steve moves closer, sits right next to Billy’s hips now, his hand still massaging over his body. “It also makes you smell like summer,” he adds with a low voice. “Chlorine. Sunscreen. So fucking warm.” Steve leans down and kisses a soft spot right over Billy’s right hip bone. Licks over it next, let’s his tongue trail over there slowly.

Billy has been watching him but now he just lets his head fall back into the mattress and lets out a soft sigh.

Steve keeps mouthing on his abs, his hips, carefully missing his cock in a way that still made Billy’s hopes go up every time he was close.

Billy didn’t even notice the sound of the cap being opened or the squeeze, so he jerks a little when he feels Steve’s finger on his entrance. Steve holds him down with his free hand and pushes a finger in, insistently pushing, immediately going deep.

Billy huffs, bites back a moan, even though Steve’s fingers were fucking made for this. Long and slender. He has to use all his will power not to move his ass down and seek out more of it. Like he’s hungry. Like he’s starving.

Steve is chuckling against his skin, fucking bastard. Moving his finger steadily now, making up space. He’s avoiding that bundle of nerves, for now, that would turn Billy into a begging mess quickly.

“Come on,” Billy encourages after a while, frustration growing. 

“Hm?” Steve looks up at him, acting all innocent.

“You gonna fuck me some time or what?”

Steve grins, wide. “Nah, not today.” At first, Billy’s too irritated to fully comprehend what Steve said. And then, the fucker adds another finger and another, bringing it to three now, at which Billy can’t help but groan and fist the pillow.

“What the hell?”, he finally articulates.

“Hm?”

Steve makes sure to definitely hit his prostate now, causing Billy to arch off the mattress, hips bucking up into nothing and a loud moan escaping his mouth.

He’s panting, gasping for air when Steve’s finally easing up. “What do you mean? Not today?”

“Wanna try something else today,” Steve shrugs and goes on to torture Billy’s insides some more. 

Billy feels his eyes rolling back, his legs spreading wider to let Steve have his way.

“Wanna see, how much you can take,” Steve adds.

By the way he’s feeling, not that much more, Billy thinks. He reaches down, to quickly adjust his aching dick, get some of the tension off. Steve sways his hands away though, so Billy’s left wanting. 

“No touching.”

Another nudge with his fingers gets a whole line of moans out of Billy, that almost turn into a soft whimper at the end.

“Please,” he begs. “Hurts. Can’t you just… gimme a hand?”

“That not enough for you, baby?”, Steve asks, sweetly. He massages over Billy’s inside in a way that has him curl his toes and hold his breath, hoping for the hint more, that little push to bring him over the edge. His muscles strain and he’s squirming helplessly, feeling that wetness leaking out of his dick pooling onto his belly.

Steve pulls his fingers out and gets more lube onto Billy, this time directly squeezing it on his ass. The four fingers he pushes into him now are a stretch, to say the least.

Billy’s eyes go wide and his body tenses. This almost feels like taking Steve’s dick, although it doesn’t reach deep enough. Still leaves him longing. He’s breathing hard and there’s sweat pooling on his hairline, on his chest even. “Fuck,” he groans.

“You’re doing so good,” Steve says, moving his fingers to loosen Billy up, create some more space. At first, he’s gently fucking into Billy, but then he tilts his fingers right to hit all of Billy’s spots. 

Billy feels like he’s melting. That stretch plus the attention his prostate is getting? It’s almost too much already.

Steve touches him relentlessly, brings Billy closer and closer until Billy could swear he sees the light at the end of the tunnel. That’s when Steve pulls his fingers out and gets a firm grip on the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Billy is left, gaping, whimpering.

“Not yet,” Steve says softly and lets go of him without any further attention. 

Billy has no idea if he’s ever been this hard, aching like this just to come. And he had been so close, he could taste it.

Steve returns his focus to Billy’s ass, to his surprise, adds even more lube.

Not that Billy doesn’t like it messy but Steve already has him so loose, so wet. “What are you…?”

“Told you,” Steve smiles. “Wanna see how much you can take.” For emphasis, he’s holding up his hand, shiny with lube, wiggles every finger. Every finger.

“Fuck. You can’t- It won’t… Steve,” Billy’s too out of it to even try and form a straight sentence.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take it slow. You’ve been so good. So good already.”

Billy doesn’t reply, just looks at Steve.

“That okay? I stop if you tell me to.”

Billy hums. Can’t risk that Steve will stop touching him. Not now, when he needs it so bad. “Want you to. Just. Anything. Touch me.”

Steve smiles, pleased. “I’ll make you feel so good. So full of me.”

Billy feels his dick kicking at the thought. 

Steve starts to spread all the extra lube, get everything nice and wet, including his fingers. Four go in fairly easy now, they’ve already built up to this. It’s still a lot, feels so full but Billy knows he can take this. When Steve starts to work in his thumb, Billy is not so sure anymore. He can’t help but groan, much higher than he usually does. He tries not to tense, not to fight the intrusion and is thankful at how slow Steve keeps his movements, how careful he adds to the stretch.

It takes a while. Steve is scissoring his fingers, adding even more lube at some point. The knuckles are the toughest part.

“Nghh...” 

With his left hand, Steve is gently petting over Billy’s skin, even though by now he’s sweaty all over. Pets over his thigh, his hips, runs his finger over the muscles on Billy’s belly. Tries to get him to relax.

Once Billy’s body finally gives in, Steve’s hand sinks in till the wrist and Billy thinks he’s seeing stars.

It’s a lot.

He’s so full.

It feels amazing.

It doesn’t matter whether Steve even moves his hand or not, there’s constant pressure on Billy’s prostate that makes him feel like he’s about to go crazy. He wants to come so bad, he doesn’t even notice the sounds that are coming out of his mouth. The tears running down his cheeks.

“Shh,” Steve says, voice sick with arousal himself.

He starts to softly nudge his fist inside Billy, not fucking him with it but adding some nice friction. 

Billy’s coming in a heartbeat, almost feels like he can’t stop by the sheer amount of come that Steve milks out of his untouched dick. He’s so loud the neighbors must hear.

Billy doesn’t go soft after this and it feels like the pleasure only builds. The second orgasm follows not even two minutes later, his dick still spurting out white ropes. The third one is completely dry and Billy feels like Steve might have broken him with this because he’s never felt pleasure like that before. 

Slowly and carefully, Steve pulls his fist free, looks down at Billy absolutely adoring. Almost like an afterthought, he’s pulling his own cock free and strokes it. Barely half a minute goes by and Steve is shooting over Billy’s ass and dick, covering him in even more spunk. Billy hasn’t even caught his breath when Steve falls onto the mattress next to him, plants a kiss on his sweaty forehead, then finds his mouth. It’s not a heated kiss, by all means. They just need to feel each other, share a few breaths as they come down from the high.

“You’re amazing,” Steve says. “You want something? Glass of water? Something sweet?”

Billy grunts and shakes his head, curling up at Steve’s side. “Got you, haven’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed :) Hit me up on Tumblr @Confettibites if you wanna talk.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Prompts for the weekend might be late/skipped, since I'll be out of town for my birthday. 
> 
> Title taken from "I melt with you" by Modern English.


End file.
